How to use Region, Language setting, and Free Ad System of Nico Nico Video to Support Video
MENU This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- ●How to use free Ad System of Nico Nico Video to Support Video 【ニコニコ動画の広告機能等の使い方と、地域と言語選択の英文補助説明と動画のサポート】 Here is some translation of free Advertisement (Ad) system of Nico Nico Video. Critical parts of Language and Region setting and difference are also partially explained. Individual video Producer needs help or cooperation of at least 4-5 normal stable viewers for support Video and introduction constantly. Thus, normal viewer is also very important including Vocaloid video support. It is very helpful to use free Ad system of Nico Nico Video to support. In Nico Nico Video (ニコニコ動画) (NND), there is country and Language selection menu is shown at the bottom of page, if you are NOT using Japanese language Web browser setting. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), Free Ad coupon system work. You may able to get Nico Nico Point after free lottery (福引) everyday. 発行されるチケットの有効期限は翌日中となります (Translation: But, need to use in next one day for (some specific) coupon. Be caution for expiration day.) ●This Ad system of NND is active when you select the region to Japan at the bottom of NND Web page. Selecting the USA and other country region don't work. Following menu are not shown in other region setting. ●Please get and use free Ad coupon by following way to support video and song which you interested in. You can get free Ad coupon everyday by free lottery (福引). ●You can NOT see the viewer's written comment in different Language setting, most of the comments are written in Japanese Language setting page. All comments are not shown in single Language setting page together. You need to switch Language setting to view other language comment. ---- ---- The location of free lottery (福引) menu is top of NND Web page. http://www.nicovideo.jp/video_to https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/?header http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/72346.html - In English menu, More Nico Ads - in 中文 menu, 其他 Nico廣告広告 - in Japanese menu その他 ニコニ　広告 ---- you can see 無料福引=lottery 1日1回=every day 毎日=Day usually green thumbnail bar. Then, go to that page for free lottery. when you press 「福引を回す」=start lottery Wait for 1 minute for the result of free lottery. You can get at least something everyday. following is example: 広告 無料 Free lottery campaign until specified date.5月7日 (May 07, 2018) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/72346.html ●After that date (campaign end day), your can normally go to NEXT free point daily lottery campaign in a new Web page. Usually, Nico Nico Video is doing everyday for free point daily lottery campaign. You can try daily lottery(「福引を回す」=start lottery) once a day. ●After each campaign end day, you need to find new Webpage (URL) of NEXT free point daily lottery campaign in a new Web page by using above method and terminology. 無料福引=lottery 1日1回=every day 毎日=Day usually green thumbnail bar. ---- ●How to view Mypage and ticket and point page MY page https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/my Ticket page which you have=Your ticket coupon page. https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/my#tickets 所持しているチケット=(ticket coupon you currently hold) - 広告=Ad 広告履歴=Ad History チケット=Ticket and Coupon you have 貢=貢献=contribution (You can see how much contributed by putting Ad to any video.) 広告=Ad page top https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/ ---- ●Type of free coupon ticket example ●1) Short expiration day coupon ticket. (Usually get by daily free lottery) 400ポイントチケット (400 point Ticket) ※有効期限が近づいているチケットが 1 枚あります 2018.05.02 まで （有効期限が近づいています）=(Ticket expire at the end of 2018.05.02) 有効期限=expiration date - ●2) Long expiration day bonus coupon ticket. 大特典福引チケット (Big bonus free lottery ticket) 大特典福引チケット=free point lottery ticket was distributed to every Niconico account user (who usually use) このチケット1枚で、1回大特典チケット福引を回せます (You can try this free lottery once per 1 ticket.) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/64239.html when you press 「福引を回す」=start lottery you can get one of following after free lottery (usually 2000-500pt comes out) 10000ポイントチケット 1枚 5000ポイントチケット 1枚 2000ポイントチケット 1枚 1000ポイントチケット 1枚 500ポイントチケット 1枚 ●You can get these kind of (Big bonus free lottery ticket), based on previous about 1,2 weeks, monthly activity of Nico Nico Video. Such as, put Ad to any video, viewing any video how often, write any comments in Video Here is example of past free ticket distribution schedule and required condition (April). http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/69844.html - ●3) Long expiration day bonus coupon ticket base on how much Ad did you put in any video (this month). ツキヅキ貢献ボーナス=(Monthly Ad contribution bonus) ツキヅキ=(Monthly) 貢献=contribution, Ad contribution to any video) ツキヅキ福引チケット(ブロンズ) =(Monthly Ad contribution Free bonus coupon ticket) (Bronze Grade) (ブロンズ)=(Bronze Grade) このチケット1枚で、1回ツキヅキボーナス(ブロンズ)福引を回せます (You can try this free lottery once per 1 ticket.) 詳しくはこちら http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/65721.html 3000ポイントチケット 1枚 1000ポイントチケット 1枚 800ポイントチケット 1枚 500ポイントチケット 1枚 300ポイントチケット 1枚 この福引をまわすには 福引チケットが必要です (You need ticket to do free lottery)=You did not enough contributed to put Ad to any Video. If you don't have this free ticket, see how much point you need to Ad contribute more this month. ;今月あと 7000貢 =(In order to get this Free bonus coupon ticket, you need 7000貢 Ad contribution.) - 発行されるチケットの有効期限 チケット発行から 7日間 (有効期限=expiration date is 7 days after getting Ad point coupon/ afterfinishing free lottery.) - After getting (ブロンズ)=(Bronze Grade) (Monthly Ad contribution Free bonus coupon ticket) , you can get much bigger free bonus coupon. 1ツキヅキ福引チケット(ブロンズ) =(Monthly Ad contribution Free bonus coupon ticket) (Bronze Grade) 10000貢? 2(シルバー)=(Silver Grade) 3(ゴールド)=(Gold Grade) If you putting free Ad by using free point daily lottery campaign, your will get 2(シルバー)=(Silver Grade) coupon nearly end of the each month. ---- ●Ad main page and schedule There is Ad main page (when ● Web blowser language is non Japanese and region is Japan. if you are using international language.) https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/ お知らせ=Information all information history regarding ticket and other. http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/category/nicoad/ example of past free ticket distribution schedule and required condition (April) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/69844.html 広告チケット配布情報=Ad ticket distribution information 福引=Lottery 福引キャンペーン開催=Lottery campaign 無料=Free 広告=廣告=Advertisement ---- you can see 無料福引=lottery 1日1回=every day 毎日=Day usually green thumbnail bar. Then, go to that page for free lottery. ---- ●How to use Ad point tickets. In each video of Nico Nico video, there is Ad menu there is Advertise icon next to My List icon 廣告宣傳 icon next to 我的清單 icon 広告 icon next to マイリスト icon Then press Ad icon. Then, small Ad window is pop up. - In the step 3 ポイントを投入する]=put/use Ad point press チケットが利用できます=(you can use your ticket) Then, choose your coupon you have. Determine how many Ad point do you want to use by pressing +100, -100, +1000, -1000 button. - In the step 4 confirm setting and press final button 利用規約に同意してニコニ広告する =confirmed and do/put Ad. ---- ---- ---- ---- ●Vocaloid ranking system ●Here is Vocaloid ranking by total score (each hour calculation) in NND. For example, 9000 Ad points is also usually become 1/3 total score count such as +3000 total score. Vocaloid Daily Ranking is determined at 6am of this each hour ranking calculation. Usually 2500-3000 total score is about best/top 100 video. http://www.nicovideo.jp/ranking/fav/daily/vocaloid ●After repeating to use Ad system, you can get special bonus point/coupon at least 2-3 times a month. ●Used Ad point for individual video is mainly effective for about 24 hours for ranking calculation, even remain to shown for 1 week. ●After 50000 pt Ad. Color of Ad become Yellow/Gold. ●When someone put over 5000-6000pt in non-holiday, the song usually enter best 100-300 in Vocaloid section. ---- ---- ●●Conclusion●● ●The Most important things is, individual video Producer needs help or cooperation of at least 4-5 normal viewers for support Video and introduction. Thus, normal viewer is also important. ---- ---- Additional help information Additional translation ●region =地域= ●Very Important● browser language setting If browser setting language is English or Chinese(中文), there is country and Language selection menu is shown at the bottom of page. (If you don't know which language setting is your browser, Please open your browser setting menu. There is language setting of your browser.) In most of Nico Nico Video page. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), Free Ad coupon system work. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), additional menu comes up at Top bar. When you select the ●region other than Japan(日本), additional menu is not shown. Additional menu was not translated yet to use most of functions other than Japanese. ●You can NOT see the viewer's written comment in different Language setting, most of the comments are written in Japanese Language setting page. All comments are not shown in single Language setting page together. You need to switch Language setting to view other language comment. ●You also need to log in to your Nico Nico Video account to use these system. ●From April 2018, there is no need to log into Nico Nico Video to view only. ---- Example. Case study 【Gumi/グミ English】My last words/私の遺言(オリジナル) http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm33124747 By RNG Silvercraft https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggl1c2LE08Y In this case, 10000 Ad points was used in single day. total score was +3,128. Then became best 72 in Vocaloid Daily ranking of Nico Nico Video. 2018-4-30.